


Internet Icon Confession

by Cloudedspace



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Panic Attack, stage fright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudedspace/pseuds/Cloudedspace
Summary: A small scene from my Internet Icon social media au. If you haven’t read that please check it out.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 125





	Internet Icon Confession

Walking out onto the stage never got any easier. The sound of the crowed, the heat and brightness of the lights overhead, and the disappointing scowl of his manager didn’t help. But this show was different, it would be so much harder because Eddie had just told Richie that he loved him as much as Richie loved Eddie. 

Staring down at his phone in shock he doesn’t even notice as his manager comes up and grabs his phone from his hand. The man was significantly shorter than Richie and had anger issues worse than any person Richie had ever met. 

“You need to get out there now! You can’t just keep people waiting you idiot! Not after the last show you had.” 

Richie gulps and nods. Taking his phone back from the shorter man and shoving it into his pocket. Lou grabs his arm, pulling him towards the stage entrance, much like his he had been right after the phone call from Mike all those months ago. 

Amazing how the only two times he’s been this nervous to go on stage is because of his phone. Still he puts on a fake smile and walks out, waving at the crowed as he walks up to the microphone. He takes it off its stand. Looking down at the front row where a very nervous looking Eddie is sitting. 

He felt like he was going to vomit. Thinking about how Eddie probably thought he didn’t feel the same way. That wasn’t the case. He just didn’t have enough time to tell him that. 

Sweating under the hot and bright lights Richie clears his throat. “Thank you all for coming tonight, I know it must be weird seeing me here considering how well the last show went.” The crowd laughs a little at this. After all Richie almost vomiting on stage had been the talk of twitter for several days after that. 

“I uh...” looking across the crowd his stomach churns. He swallows back bile in his throat. He couldn’t vomit, especially right in front of Eddie. 

Fuck... Eddie. Eddie loved him. He’d loved him since they were kids. Holy shit. 

He wipes his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand. Feeling his chest tighten and his breath starting to come out in short breaths. He couldn’t see anything except the microphone in his hands and Eddie. Everything else seemed blurred out. His hearing was buzzing, only vaguely hearing his manager ask him “what the fuck he was doing”.

Richie clenches his eyes shut for a moment, taking a deep breath and slowly opening his eyes once more. When he does this everything is back to normal. He looks at Eddie who looks like he’s about to shoot out of his chair, afraid that Richie might faint. 

“Listen if I’m being honest I was going to save this for the end of the show. I’m sorry your all showed up here expecting me to be funny but while waiting for this show to start I got some news.”

The crowed starts murmuring confusedly, some asking if it was bad news. The thought makes Richie snort. 

“No it’s nothing bad. If anything it’s the best news of my life. I found out that my best friend is ho I’ve loved since I was 10 loves me back.” 

The crowed lets out a few cheers and whoops. This makes Richie relax a little and he smiles again, for real this time. 

“He’s in the crowd right now too, so he’s watching my panic attack right along with you guys.” 

This causes a few shocked gasps and for the crowd to start talking loudly over Richie. A few people leave, probably disgusted by Richie but he can’t bring himself to care. Not when Eddie’s looking up at him with those big brown eyes. 

“Yes, I am gay, I’m in love with a man, and I don’t care who knows anymore. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a manager to fire and a best friend to kiss.” 

Richie places the microphone back on the stand. Walking determinedly off stage, out of the corner of his eye he sees Eddie get up and run out along with several other people. Ready to meet Richie outside. When he walks back stage Lou steps in his way. Pushing at his chest and glaring up at him. His face was practically as red as a tomato as he grabs at Richie’s shirt and pulls him down to his height. 

“What the FUCK was that Richard?!”

“It was me getting out of a situation I didn’t want to be in anymore.” Richie explains calmly despite thinking that Lou might beat the shit out of him for all this.

“I can ruin you. You know that right?” 

“I don’t care what the hell you do Lou. I wouldn’t work for you ever again anyway. From now on I’m going to be living a life I actually like. That means one without people like you in it.” 

Richie grabs Lou’s hand. Shoving it away from himself before walking past him and out the alleyway exit. He can hear several people near the front of the building talking about him, but none of that matters. All that matters is the fact that at the exit of the alleyway he can see Eddie, who looks out of breath. Eyes wide and cheeks red. 

Without thinking Richie starts running at Eddie, Eddie does the same, both meeting in the middle in a tight hug. 

“Richie... Richie holy fuck...”

Richie hides in Eddie’s neck, holding the smaller man tightly to his chest as he begins to shake. Tears in the corners of his eyes. 

“I don’t know what came over me. I just saw the messages and then I saw you and it all came rushing out. Fuck Eddie.” 

Slowly Eddie pulls away. His cheeks are wet with tears and his beautiful brown eyes are looking up at Richie as if he’s the only thing he ever wants look at. “I love you...” he says softly, his hands coming to Richie’s cheeks and wiping away one of his tears with his thumb. 

“I love you too Eddie...” 

Eddie leans up, pushing up onto the tips of his toes in order to lean close to Richie’s face. Richie does the same, the two once again meeting in the middle to kiss each other softly. It’s electrifying and it makes any other kiss either had in their lives seem meaningless. This moment right now was all that mattered. Not the sound of honking cars and angry New Yorkers. Not the fact that they were kissing in the back alley of theater and anyone could walk by and see them. All that mattered was them in this moment.

But all too soon that moment ends as they pull away from each other. Eddie’s hands still on Richie’s cheeks. 

“Let’s get out of here before people start harassing you.” Eddie says softly, rubbing his thumb against Richie’s cheek again. 

“Good idea.”


End file.
